marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Temple
Claire Temple is a night shift nurse working at Metro General Hospital who took care of Matt Murdock. Biography Hearing Stories Night Off Temple, on her night off work, was told by Santino that there was a man with a black mask in the dumpster outside their apartment building. They brought the man inside Claire Temple's Apartment where she worked on his wounds. When Temple attempted to call the authorities, the man stopped her, saying that those who beat him will destroy a hospital to kill him. Temple yielded. Later that evening, Temple had to save the man from drowning in his own blood when his lung collapsed. Fearing jail time if the man died, Temple convinced him to reveal what happened; he told her that he was trying to save a boy who was kidnapped and used as bait to get him killed. The man smelled the coming of a Russian thug and warned Temple to hide him. Temple answered the door when the Russian knocked; he pretended to be a police officer searching for a robbery suspect. Temple told him that she did not know anything, but the thug did not believe her; she witnessed the masked man, whom she called "Mike", drop a fire extinguisher on his head. On the roof, Temple with her face covered watched as "Mike" interrogated the thug for the whereabouts of the missing boy. When the thug became sadistic, Temple offered advice on how to stab the thug to get him to talk; however, it did not work. The Russian talked when "Mike" threatened to throw him from the roof; "Mike" ultimately did, but he landed in the dumpster. Temple was told to leave her apartment and relocate; she told "Mike" where she would be staying in case he needed her to mend more wounds.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Abilities *'Expert Physician': As a nurse in a hospital, Temple is skilled in medicine. She was able to save Matt Murdock's life and get him well enough to fight a group of thugs in a few hours after being stabbed and suffering a collapse lung. When interrogating a thug, she told Murdock where in the head to stab him without killing him. *'Multilingual': Temple speaks fluently in Spanish. Relationships Allies *Matt Murdock - Patient Trivia *In the comics, Claire Temple was a nurse, who became romantically involved with Luke Cage after encountering him injured in the streets, but she later broke up with him due to Cage's constant exposure to dangers. She is also the ex-wife of Bill Foster, a superhero known by many names such as Giant-Man and Goliath. Claire later went on to become a medical doctor. *Even though Temple is an already existing comic book character, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, she takes on another role, as she is also considered to be its version of the Night NurseRosario Dawson on Being a Hero, Not a Love Interest, in Netflix’s Daredevil, a moniker that has been used by several women in the comics but most prominently by Linda Carter. During the New York Comic Con 2014, head of Marvel Television Jeph Loeb described Temple as “a nurse who works at night”'Daredevil' Nurse Claire Temple Is From The Comics, But She's Not From The Matt Murdoch Chronicles, making a reference to her role in the MCU. References External Links * * * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Physicians Category:Heroes Category:Bilingual Characters